All fired Up
by morethandrama
Summary: "I liked you too, until people told me how you treat people. You pretend, you prank, and you prance away."    "I don't prance- wait a sec.You like me."    Just some Tratie fluff. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or Travis

Katie's POV

I am having the worst day ever. Not only was the Hermes cabin feeling particularly evil, I got a letter from my boyfriend back home saying that he was breaking up with me. The Hermes cabin also took all of my bras and stuck them on the roof, so I had to climb up there and get them all. And to top it all off, it's 11:26 and I cant sleep.

Well, if I can't sleep, I might as well go for a walk. I get out of bed quietly, and put a gray hoodie over my shorts and cami before leaving the cabin as silently as possible.

The air feels perfect outside, and the moon is full. I make a split second decision and head toward the beach.

I'm about to sit down when I realize that there's someone else here. A familiar someone else with cute curly brown hair and mischievous blue eyes.

"Hey, Katie. What's up?"

"Fall down a hole and die, Travis."

Whoa, Kates. What's wrong?"

"Hmm, lets see. Today we were supposed to start planting, but it seems that someone put chocolate chips in all of our seed packets. And then that same someone put all of or tools in a canoe and anchored it in the middle of the lake. And they also put all my bras on the roof. My boyfriend broke up with me via letter and I CAN'T SLEEP."

"Well. Sounds like you've had a bad day."

I can't take it any more. I lunge over to where he is sitting and grab his t-shirt by the collar.

"Oh. My. Gods. Travis, you are the most idiotic and reckless and evil and mean and stupid and DEAD person that I know."

"But I'm not dead."

"No, but you will be."

We just sit there and glare at each other for a moment, before he goes off.

"Katie, your are the worlds biggest hypocrite. You talk about mean, when you decided that you hated me the moment we met. You would give me evil glares and say the cattiest things to me if I ever tried to talk to you, and you'd always be the first to laugh if I did something stupid. And you have the guts to act like you did nothing to deserve chocolate bunnies on your roof."

So naturally, I opened my mouth to argue back, and so did he about five seconds after I did. So we were sitting there, on the beach, like _thisclose_ together, arguing about who hated who first.

And if I'm being perfectly honest, I'm liking it way more than I should be.

"And you know what, Katie? Once upon a time, I liked you. You seemed nice, you were pretty, and people liked you. Sows what a great judge of character I am."

"You're one to talk, Travis! I liked you too, until people told me how you treat people. You pretend, you prank, and you prance away."

"I don't _prance_- wait a sec." His face split into a stupid grin, "You like me."

I let go of his shirt, my face burning.

"I do _not_ like you Travis Stoll. But I know that you'd like it if I did."

"Oh? And why would I like it?"

"Because _you_ like me." I say, smirking smugly.

He gapes at me, I smirk at him… I like this whole 'role reversal' thing we've got going on. Then he starts grinning like maniac. This cannot be good.

This time he grabs me, and pulls me closer to him than I already was. I'm sort of halfway in his lap, and half in the sand. I have to lean on him to avoid getting a sand facial.

He leans down and whispers on my ear, "Well, Katie, if you think that I like you, and I know that you like me, we should kiss. To see who likes it the least."

So he slowly starts to lean in. And when I say slowly, I mean s-l-o-w-l-y. Its infuriating! So thin I grab his shirt (again) and kiss him with all I've got. My arms go around his neck, and his go around my waist. He lifts me up and sets me down, so that I'm fully on his lap instead of halfway.

This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Better than being claimed, better than graduating middle school, better than surviving the second Titan war.

The only thing that ruins it is that pesky human need for oxygen. And how much better (or worse, depending on how you look at it) your brain functions with it.

Travis and I look at each other at the same time, apparently having realized exactly what we had been doing at the same time.

He breaks the silence first. He grins that misheivous smirk and says, "Wow, Gardener. I should get all fired up more often."

And then I whack him on the head, and we continue making out on the beach.

Maybe he should get me all fired up more often.

**So? What do you think? I came up with this after something similar happened with two of my cast mates in my summer production. Only they weren't on a beach, They were in the prop room. Anyway, I'd love some feedback 'cuz this came out differently than I wanted it to.**

**XOXOXO,**

**MTD**


End file.
